


Taste of Victory

by AbelQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bulges, Clothed Sex, College, College Football, Committed Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dresses, F/M, Football, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Panties, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Stubble, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/pseuds/AbelQuartz
Summary: Going to football games is a tradition every college student should do! For Steven and Connie, though, there are better activities to be found under the stands - and under the clothes...





	Taste of Victory

What was that mascot? Bears? Wolverines? It was large, furry, and was not half as intimidating as the freshman wearing the mascot presumably thought it was.

Steven let the thought go, letting Connie drag him along to the underside of the bleachers. Hundreds of feet stomped down above them, drowned out by the whoops and cheers of the parents and drunken fraternity members. The young man recognized sports as an important part of college tradition, but the scholar in front of him was worth more than any touchdown.   
  
The pair leaned against the concrete wall, watching the lights shine from above in white and yellow rays. Steven glanced towards the brickwork where the bleachers ended and fixed his ponytail. Connie sighed and smoothed out her dress. 

“Thanks for getting me out of there,” she said, her voice barely audible over the sound of the crowd. “I like those girls, but the noise was really getting to me.”

“What class do you have with them?”

“Intro to political theory. Or theory of politics. It’s something pretentious.”

Everything around here was pretentious – according to Steven, anyway. Everything but Connie. She had earned her scholarship, and was going just where she needed to go. Next to her, the Gem felt out of place a little, like he was somehow more common than the human being among billions of human beings. But everyone was unique and wonderful and all that nonsense; he just wished he had patched up his jeans prior. 

“Forget ‘em,” Steven said. He winced as a roar came up and the foot-stomping rose to a cacophony for a moment. “This is cooler than some game anyway.”

Both of them stared up at the light show. Popcorn and dust drifted between the cracks and landed among the random refuse and crumpled paper to be stabbed by underpaid attendants later. Grass grew between the cracks, barely green but surviving nonetheless in the concrete and generations of asphalt. The whole area underneath the college stands was a garbage utopia, strangely peaceful without the bodies. Above them, the fans joined their own warm-blooded rites and social circles, completely unaware of the subterranean observers.

Connie stretched her arms above her head, letting them flop back and rolling her neck from side to side. “Dad wants me to come back up next weekend. I was thinking we could all have dinner one night. If Lion’s not out, he can pick your dad up and take us to – “

She stiffened as familiar pinpricks of facial hair started to tickle her neck. Before she even had a moment to squirm, Steven had his arm around her right side and his mouth open, biting gently with a playful animal growl.

It took Connie a moment to get composed, turning away so he couldn’t see her expression in the darkness.

“Steven, c’mon, you’re poking me there.”

Her knuckles came up and rubbed against Steven’s chin and cheek, in the opposite direction of the grain of black pinpricks. Shaving wasn’t always effective against the magical hair-growth that had accompanied young adulthood.

But the man grinned regardless and moved away, turning and falling back so that both hands were on either side of Connie’s shoulders. She had been so used to being taller than him when they were growing up; several inches later, she realized that looking up to him was more than just a surprise of post-adolescent development.

“I’m poking you where now?” he murmured.

Even in the darkness, she could tell he was raising an eyebrow. The faux-sultry inflections were more than enough to give that away, and they finally got her to release her breath with a giggle, pushing both fists against the meat of her boyfriend’s chest. It was useless, obviously – Steven was a brick wall – but their physical play was just as important in their relationship. Steven remembered his dad’s echoes during their late teens, talking about the two of them being like hyena siblings, laughing and biting and shoving each other down the boardwalk.

And it always came back to these moments. Connie let herself lean back against the supporting wall, turning her head to the light at the far end of the empty cavern made by the bleachers, past all the steel columns keeping these people from collapsing on top of their folly.

A movement in front of her made her turn back, and she looked down in surprise at Steven on his knees. Instantly, her heart skipped a beat.

“I swear, if you’re proposing right now, I’m…”

Steven just snorted and cracked his knuckles.

“You know how I feel about diamonds, Connie.”

Feeling things was suddenly more in Connie’s ballpark than ever as Steven pressed his head against her dress, nuzzling her hip like a cat. She pressed her thighs together and gave another anxious glance towards the light. Nobody was going to come down underneath to disrupt them, but here, in public, with cheering students above her, nerves shot through her and curled her hands into fists.

The chances of them being caught were impossible to predict. Even so, the sensation of Steven’s face pressing against her groin as he grunted his appreciation brought fear as much it did romantic fluttering. As he moved back and his hands lifted up the front of her dress, she decided that even if fear of getting caught had compelled her to say no, she would have said yes as eagerly as if they were alone in his bedroom again.

Steven smirked with roguish delight, knowing just how to ease Connie into accepting her more adventurous side once more. If she had been more nervous, the signals would have told him to just take her home and kiss her goodnight, but the energy of the crowd turned the intimate little spark into a silent exhibitionism in his heart.

His fingers reached up, gently tugging Connie’s panties mid-thigh. The warmth of late spring made anything else but this and the dress unnecessary, and the flowy length allowed for motion and elegance all at once. Besides, he wasn’t a small man; the more space underneath the better for both of them. In a flourish, he tossed up the dress and ducked underneath, covering himself in a world of blue.

“Steven…” Connie whispered. But the crowd above couldn’t hear her. Steven probably couldn’t even hear her. The anxieties over making too much noise were moot and yet present all the same. The embarrassment if they got caught weighed on her almost as much as the first sensation of her boyfriend’s stubble in her inner thigh.

A thousand pinpricks rushed over her skin, the sharp, sandpaper hairs drawing nearer and nearer to the space between her legs. Connie felt her legs quiver with the sensory brush. One hand came to cover the whimpers coming from her own mouth, and the other came down to press on the back of Steven’s head under her dress.

This was not the first time (nor would it ever be the last) that his tongue had found a home here. Even so, the taste of Connie was as wonderful to him now as it had been the first time. It took resolve to hold off on diving in, but feeling the woman in front of him squirm was enough to help him pace himself. He opened his mouth to nibble on the skin leading up to his goal, tugging with his teeth to show Connie his progress.

Already she had forgotten about getting caught. Steven could beat up any security guard, and she knew her friends could and should be jealous of her partner. There were things Steven could do that no boyfriend on this planet could dare to try. A new ray of light came from underneath, a hint of pink, and she already knew what Steven was going to do.

Both of his hands gripped Connie’s hips, pulling her and holding her in place. It had been a little while since Steven had used his shapeshifting, but practice with the little things helped him keep control. He didn’t even have to move his head forwards before his tongue, magically extended, pushed in between the folds, wriggling between and lifting up to tease Connie. This was all for fun, a taste before they departed from the game. But he couldn’t help himself.

The magical spit coating Connie’s lips was almost enough to make her collapse. Once more, she felt grateful that she could never truly get used to these sensations. Having no other lovers for context, she could only assume Steven knew what he was doing, because it certainly felt like it. A couple sessions of direction had helped him in more intimate moments, but here – here, she had to brace herself again before he devoured.

It didn’t take long. Steven kept his elongated tongue prepared as he brought his face right up against Connie, muffled moans stopped by the dress, the pussy, and another cheer from above that cancelled out the sudden cry of pleasure from Connie as the tongue wriggled inside her. It was its own entity, practically, a pseudo-phallic muscle that Steven extended to completely coat her in his tingling, healing saliva.

She wouldn’t last long if he focused. Steven let his tongue play inside for a moment, but brought it back to his mouth, relishing the salt, sweat and sweetness. He opened his mouth as wide as he needed to, lapping up the pinkness inside the deep brown, from the base of Connie’s lips to the top, sucking and moaning and teasing her with his stubble all the while.

Connie bit into the meat of her thumb to keep from yelling, overtaken by the pleasure and warmth between her legs. Her muscles clenched as the orgasm began to center itself, coming down to that single pressure point, rushing to reach the tidal spasm. Steven sucked harder and curled his tongue around, his fingers holding on to support Connie as he felt the tension underneath them.

The spasms came just as she expected, and she brought her hand away to cry out, both hands holding on to Steven’s head, her back arched against the wall. The crowd roared with her, lights flashing over her open mouth. Steven steadied her shaking body, holding his mouth against the clitoris and sucking gently, buried in her flesh and meditating in her beauty.

Even when the warmth died down, the tingling inside and out was enough to make Connie feel like she was about to fall over. Steven’s strength supported her in the public afterglow, barely holding on and yet keeping her upright. His mouth withdrew and his stubble scraped one last time; he felt Connie shiver and squeak, and he muted a snort of laughter. One hand came back inside to return her underwear to the fully upright and locked position, instantly stained with various liquids, a dark patch on the cotton.

Connie opened her eyes to see Steven wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning like a fox as he proceeded to lick it again. She didn’t even have the energy to shove him away for being a dork.

“C’mon, strawberry.”

There was more to the night. Connie didn’t even have to look to know there was a dark patch in Steven’s jeans and a tension in the denim. He put his arm around her shoulder and they turned to the light at the end of the tunnel. The crowd, unaware of the victory happening underneath them, yelled and stomped and threw light over the two young adults headed back to their own game.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one came BEFORE "Taste of Success." It's been voluntarily purged from Tumblr, but here it is in all its glory!


End file.
